Mahou Sensei Venustas
by Golex
Summary: Mahou Sensei Venustas: A new teacher takes over 3-A's homeroom while the teachers do patrols around Mahora. Can Venustas win the friendship of his students or will trouble arise? Chapter one is up R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?, or Mahou Sensei Negima. The only possession of mine is Venustas Scelestus.**

**Mahou Sensei Venustas**

"Attacked and reassigned" by Negi

"Hm… Then it's settled then. Well then, you should meet him right away. But before you hurry off let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-kun!"

Footsteps echoed outside the principals office before a prompt, "yes" was replied. Venustas turned around swiftly in a hasty reply to open the door managing to snag a crack within the flooring. He fell head first into the comfort of two bosoms. Both were soft as he would have imagined flushing his face a deep crimson color.

Venustas gleefully looked up at the women before apologizing, "I'm sorry! You must be Shizuna-san." Shizuna gave a tender smile in response before chuckling, "Just like Negi's first day. It's very nice to meet you. Now would you mind removing you head?" Venustas gave a slight laugh before straightening and giving both a bow before leaving.

Shinzuna smiled returning her attention to the Dean, "How do you think he'll do?"

"Hopefully just as good as Negi currently is.", replied Konoe with a smirk on his face. "I'll be sure to check his profile, perhaps he might be able to marry Konoka."

Shinzuna laughed, the Dean's sheer obliviousness was one thing that she found quite comfortable in her employer.

Gathering up his belongings the new teacher headed out of the building his thoughts swirling. Having transferred from North America for another job as training for his magic career was quite common but being at an all girl school made him feel both nervous and mischievous.

He made his way through the campus grounds with relative ease now with everyone back at their dorms. The sun was setting and the street lights flickered on revealing the empty streets. Quickening his pace he took note of the area which he would surely need if he was to stay within this new environment.

Venustas sighed as he made it to the dormitory building before night had completely fallen. He checked his watch before climbing up the stairs to the middle school dormitories. Although the evening had only just ended the floor remained silent which made his search harder, seeing as he couldn't just listen for the voice he wanted. Calmly he took a small map from his pocket sorting among the schools blueprints and the seating char he found the dormitories.

Nervously Venustas stopped in front of the correct door, coming up with courage he knocked quickly stuffing the maps back into his pocket.

"Nanimono nokku?"

Venustas coughed before straightening his tie and responding, "Hello is Mr. Springfield here?"

There was a pause inside the room before someone ran to the door and unlocked it. Konoka slowly opened the door with her usual bright face. Taking the looks of the stranger she gave a blank expression before answering, "Negi-sensei is in his room. Please come in."

Venustas smiled as he entered and took off his shoes leaving them neatly next to the others. He entered the small dorm before opening his notepad scanning for the correct word. "Ojamashima su.", Venustas whispered bowing down to Konoka. He quickly entered Negi's room before sneaking behind the young wizard.

"Is that you Asuna-san?"

Negi turned closing his book before getting up from his desk. He turned to greet the newcomer with a bow before questioning, "Hello I am Negi Springfield. May I ask who you are?"

"Impetus dormios."

Venustas smirked the target within sight. He lunged not giving Negi time to react forcing his palm into the child's forehead. Negi instantly fell unconscious landing on the floor with a slight thud. Venustas swiftly bent down placing a hand on Negi's head. Pulsing with energy he quickly scanning his memories of 3-A before leaving a note on Negi's desk and laeaving.

Venustas closed the door entering the main room giving Konoka another bow and exiting. As he turned to exit the dorm something hit him causing both to fall onto the floor. He glared at the girl, his memories or Negi's to be exact, identifying the stranger.

"Sorry Asuna-san!."

Asuna glared at the stranger, the person's voice held the same bratty quality of her roommate which sent an eerie twinge through her spine. She grunted before gathering her groceries and finally entering her dorm.

"Who was that?"

"No idea but he seems nice enough."

"Onee-chan kissu..."

Negi rolled over kissing Asuna, awaking her in the process letting her follow the action with the customary bash on the child's head. With his dream shattered Negi blinked waiting for his sight to adjust onto the angry girl. "Negi we gave you that futon for a reason!", Asuna scolded before booting him off her bunk onto the floor below.

Sighing in submission Negi went back to his futon before his mind snapped to earlier in the evening. The events were still foggy but he could remember someone knocking him out interrupting his studies. Stumbling he waddled to his desk opening his book and igniting a small candle so as not to disturb the others. A small letter perked his interest, slowly he opened it before scanning the basic outline.

"Dear Negi-kun,

Effective immediately you are assigned to patrol around Mahora grounds during Homeroom. A substitute has already been assigned however you will continue teaching English. Your presence is required for tomorrows meeting after class.

Eishun Konoe"

Negi close the letter along with his eyes before returning to his book. He closed it before lying his head on it gradually let sleep overcome him. He wasn't sure about the sudden news but he wondered who could be the new substitute.

Venustas plopped himself on his couch flipping through the channels of his new television. Japan was quite different from what he was used too but it was easy to cope with. 3-A seemed like it would be fun with the diversity of his students. He crackled pulling his deck of pactio cards reviewing each. His class would consist of thirty-one girls, just how many he could take he was still unsure but he would make as many as he would need.

**So chapter one is done with about two hours work. This chapter is probably the most boring since it's a simple introduction but I hope to keep you reading. As you can probably tell my English isn't very good so if anyone wants to be an editor just message me. I'll probably updating next weekend so I'd like to accumulate three reviews by then. Suggestions, criticism, or just pointing out errors everything is just about appreciated. Until next time good readings!**


End file.
